majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana Escobedo
| latest = }} Ana Escobedo is a fifteen-year old girl who was the girlfriend of Dante Gomez and who was murdered in 1997. History Ana grew up across the street from Dante Gomez, living with her father and two older brothers Manuel and Carlos. Despite Dante's gang affiliation, Ana fell in love with him which was reciprocated by Dante. According to her brothers, Ana "was all about Dante" and refused the advances of anyone else interested in her. One such person was Cesar Padilla who would make romantic overtures towards Ana who was completely uninterested. On the night of June 7, 1997, Ana's fifteenth birthday, she was confronted by Cesar in a park. Presumably in a jealous rage, Cesar shot Ana twice in the chest, killing her. Cesar then framed Dante by placing the murder weapon in Dante's car and coming forward as a confidential witness to Ana's murder. Due to Dante's gang history and relationship with Ana, the police, particularly Detective Julio Sanchez, never dug deeper into the murder. Furthermore, Dante confessed to murdering Ana and took a deal of second degree murder with a sentence of twenty years in prison. Though Dante had an alibi in that he was robbing a liquor store with Hector Zamora at the time, confessing to the robbery would've resulted in Hector going to prison for life and Dante lied to protect Hector. Once Dante was in prison, Hector put him off-limits to harm to protect his friend for his kindness. In 2014, after seventeen years in prison, Dante petitioned for parole and wrote a letter in which he apologized for killing Ana in order to get out of prison. Despite the objections of Ana's family, Dante was given two years parole. A week after his release, Dante approached Julio to inform him that he hadn't killed Ana and to try to get the investigation into Ana's murder reopened. Dante still loved Ana deeply and both wanted to see her get justice and to show his dying grandmother that he was not a killer. Dante also went to the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office with the same purpose and told the whole neighborhood that he was innocent. This led to Ana's brothers beating Dante with a bat and Cesar murdering him in an attempt to stop Ana's murder from being reopened. With the help of Hector Zamora, the LAPD were able to confirm Dante's alibi and his innocence in Ana's murder. After Cesar was exposed as her killer, he was left with the option of taking a deal with a prison sentence far away under a different name or facing Hector's wrath. Cesar ultimately confessed to killing Ana and Dante and was sent to prison for the murders. Fulfilling Dante's wishes, a remorseful Julio went on to inform his grandmother that Dante did not murder Ana after all. Trivia *Though a date for Ana's murder is never stated in dialogue, the security video from the liquor store robbery on the night Ana was murdered has a date stamp of June 7, 1997. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 3 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3 Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased